The aims of this ongoing project are to monitor patients with phenotypic abetalipoproteinemia to better delineate nutrient transport (fatty acids, vitamin E) and explore the metabolic consequences and compensatory changes which occur in these patients who lack apoprotein B containing lipoproteins from plasma.